


Risks

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For prompt "What about post-battle 'i thought I lost you kiss'?"





	Risks

Keith was always risking it all.

Lance had grown to love that about him, in card games and drunken escapades.

In battle? He fucking hated it. 

Sure, when they were teenagers, it was fine. Almost _fun_. They’d come out of battle bursting with adrenaline, having taken the fate of the universe into their own hands and cheated Death all in one go. 

But now there was more on the line than just their lives, as unthinkable as that had been only five years ago. Now they were laying awake at night, building castles in the sky and filling them with scary things like roadtrips and destination weddings and _kids_ , even. 

Lance had said, once, “If we make it out of this alive, I’m going to kiss you.”

Now he said, “When we make it out of this alive, I’m going to marry you.”

Those were Lance’s cards, ones he had starting holding very close to his chest. But Keith always had to put everything, their _future_ , on the table. And it made Lance really. Fucking. Angry.

Those thoughts were ricocheting around his head as he stormed into Keith’s Lion port. He called out, his voice catching in the rawness of his throat. Keith popped out just in time for Lance to barrel into him, pushing hard against Keith’s chest plate. 

“What the hell was that?”

Keith, at least, wasn’t trying to play innocent. His brows knit, dark eyes flashing. “I did what I had to. I _won_.”

Lance threw his hands up. “Well  _congratulations,_ Keith! All hail Keith Kogane, _the_ paladin of Voltron! I’m so glad that _you_ were there to save us all from the evil monster.”

“Lance-”

“When are you going to get past this, Keith? We’re a _team,_ ” Lance hissed, hot anger still pulsing in his veins. “You only think of yourself, like you don’t even care about the rest of us. What would have happened to you if the rest of us didn’t take out those fighter jets? Did you even think of that? How would we have formed Voltron, without you? Who- who would go to Plaxarus with me, huh? Or, the solar plains, on Vortna-” Lance’s voice cracked. Suddenly his anger was gone and everything stung.

Keith’s breath hitched, his defensive posture melting away. “Lance, I’m so sorry-” It was amazing how quickly the post-battle adrenaline faded these days. He clasped Lance’s hand, tightly. “I- I didn’t mean to put the team at risk.”

Their eyes met. _The team._ Lance grabbed him by the collar, closing his eyes and pulling. Keith’s lips tasted like salt. Lance buried his hand in Keith’s hair, desperate to make Keith feel all the wild fear and relief and love he felt. He felt Keith tense, and then in a long exhale of breath he fell into their kiss, apologetic. 

They stumbled backward, breathless, until Keith’s back hit the wall. Lance was determined to memorize everything about that moment. The feeling of Keith’s hands anchoring themselves around the back of his neck. Stubble grazing his chin. Something wet rolling down his cheek. 

It was awhile before Lance could tear his lips from Keith’s. He leaned down to kiss Keith’s jaw, his neck, nuzzling against his shoulder. His voice was muffled, “Sometimes I hate you.”

Keith’s chuckle vibrated against his chest. He reached down to pull Lance’s chin up, drawing him into another slow kiss. He murmured, “Do you really want to say something like that right now? I almost died today, y’know-”

Lance blinked, staring incredulously into Keith’s eyes, only a few inches away. The cry reverberated in the cavernous room, carrying its echo through the Castle in what would be striking difference to the days of fuming silence to come- 

“ _ **Keith- !**_ ”


End file.
